Socialist Assembly of Fairilu Supremacy
Socialist Assembly of Fairilu Supremacy (Самаһаң Сошалистаң Супремасия наң Феырилу Samahang Soshalistang Supremasiya ng Feyrilu) is an Anime organisation dedicated on Rilu Rilu Fairilu anime and the franchise itself. The organisation was just renamed from People's Community of Jewelpet Society which means, this organisation was a long ago back in 2012. Akihiro Akagi is the current Supreme Leader, but it most information, Akihiro roleplays in the name "Lip Fairilu" and the real names of the 6 Supremacists are classified. Hiererchy of Fairilu Supremacy Supreme Creator Sanrio_logo.svg.png|Sanrio Co. Ltd. Sega_Toys_logo.png|Sega Toys Sanrio is a deity who created the franchise and the Fairilus. Sega Toys is also a deity. Supreme Guardian Fairilu_Gaul-anime.png|Fairilu Goal Fairilu Gole is the Supreme Guardian of all Faitilus, he appointed Lip to be the first Supreme Leader. Supreme Leader Akihiro Akagi.png|Akihiro "Lip Fairilu" Akagi|link=Akihiro Akagi She is known by the entire Supremacy as the highiest being but she never told that she is just the third Supreme being. Fairilu Supremacists o0480027013676066232-1.jpg|Rose Fairilu o0480027013756698175-1.jpg|Sumire Fairilu 20160221194923-1.jpg|Himawari Fairilu 201704152009085b9-1.png|Rin Fairilu o0500028113910041200-1.png|Karen Hanamura Cl2hLxfUoAAXQYd-1.jpg|Nozomu Hanamura リルリルフェアリル_43_a1.JPG|Akoya Fairilu The 7 Supremacists are appointed by Lip Fairilu to guide the 200+ currently assigned trainees. Trainees The 200+ are not adopted by the Supremacy itself, they decided to join because they saw the bright light to heavem which lead them here. They are being train to know more about the anime Rilu Rilu Fairilu. Flag and Emblem Fairilu Supremacy Emblem.png|Emblem Fairilu Supremacy Flag.png|Flag Flag The flag has blue stripes which represent the light of hope. It also has a red circle which they called "Supreme Power" and that is the emblem. Emblem The emblem is a perfectly shaped red circle. It has 2 yellow wheat leaves, a yellow outline star and yellow-coloured Lip Fairilu shadow. Colour represents Blue It represent righteousness Red It represent superiority Yellow It represent patriotism White It represent prosperity Official Translations English: Socialist Assembly of Fairilu Supremacy Tagalog: Samahang Sosyalistang Supremasiya ng Fairilu Otaku Tagalog: Самаһаң Сошалистаң Супремасия наң Феырилу Cebuano: Sosyalista nga Asembleya sa Fairilu nga Supremasiya Malay: Perhimpunan Sosialis Supremasi Fairilu Indonesian: Majelis Sosialis Supremasi Fairilu Javanese: Majelis Sosialis Fairilu Supremasi Japanese: フェアリル最善の社会主義組合 Korean: 페어리루 최극 위의 사회주의 집회 Chinese: 仙女至尊社会主义大会 Russian: Социалистическая Ассамблея Превосходства Фелилу Portuguese: Assembléia socialista de a Supremacia de Fairilu Spanish: Asamblea Socialista dela Supremacía Fairilu French: Assemblée socialiste du Suprématie de Fairilu Italian: Assemblea Socialista della Supremazia di Fairilu Latin:Conventus de Socialās Fairilu Suprematus German: Sozialistische Versammlung von Fairilu Vorherrschaft Polish: Socjalistyczne Zgromadzenie Fairilu Zwierzchnictwo Greek: Σοσιαλιστική Συνέλευση της υπεροχής του Vεράιδα Dutch: Socialistische Vergadering van Fairilu Suprematie Dannish: Socialistisk Forsamling af Fairilu Overhøjhed Norwegian: Sosialistisk forsamling av Fairilu Overherredømme Swedish: Socialistiska församlingen av Fairilu Överlägsenhet Welsh: Sosialaidd Cynulliad o Fairilu Goruchafiaeth Scots Gaelic: Sòisealach Seanadh Fairilu Àrd Arabic: الجمعية الاشتراكية لسيادة فيريلو Hebrew: האסיפה הסוציאליסטית של פירילו העליונות Hindi: फेरिलु वर्चस्व के समाजवादी विधानसभा Tamil: ஃபேரிலூ மேலாதிக்கத்தின் சோசலிச சபை Bengali: ফরিলু সপরিবারের সোস্যালিস্ট অ্যাসেম্বলি Thai: สภาสังคมนิยมแห่งนางฟ้าอำนาจสูงสุด Swahili: Bunge la Kijamii la Uongozi wa Fairilu Afrikaans: Sosialistiese Vergadering van Fairilu Oppergesag Category:2016 Organisations Category:Organisations Category:Active Organisations Category:2016